


Green moss and whiskey

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Divorce, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Past Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people never find their soulmates. And while it's sad, yes, there was nothing to do about it, really. He had tried dating, tried not to let this rule his life, and had been truly in love with Balthazar."</p><p>Gabriel wants Castiel to meet his soulmate, Sam and spend the holidays with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green moss and whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 : mistletoe

When he was a kid, Castiel used to go to his brother, after a nightmare. He would climb on Gabriel's bed, and ask about soulmates. Was it true ? There really was someone on this planet who was supposed to love him ? Gabriel would always answer the same. One day, Cassie, you'll finally find that person, and you'll know. You'll just know.

Castiel is older now, and he certainly doesn't believe in these fairy tales anymore. Some people never find their soulmates. And while it's sad, yes, there was nothing to do about it, really. He had tried dating, tried not to let this rule his life, and had been truly in love with Balthazar.  
Balthazar, who had met his soulmate on his way home, one day. Castiel didn't like to think back on how heartbroken he had been, seeing the man he loved leaving him and their whole life together to be happy with someone else.

He hates Christmas. He gets nostalgic on christmas, he thinks about how Balthazar would sing softly during the holidays. About the dinner they always had on Christmas eve, all their friends and family gathering together. Castiel had thought maybe something in him was broken, and Balthazar couldn't recognize him at his, but it didn't mean they would not spend the rest of their life happy. Now he avoids Christmas at any cost. He just feels so empty, and not in the mood for the festivities. He's rarely hungry, couldn't care less about the gifts, and really, the smiles of happy people around him is just too much.

Tonight, he's on his way to meet Gabriel's "boyfriend", and the joy in his brother's voice is probably the only reason he got out under the snow. Gabriel is older than him, and Castiel knows for a fact he had stopped waiting for someone he was never going to met. And then came Sam, apparently. Gabriel had kept things to himself, possibly because it was still a sore subject to Castiel, but from what he had said, Sam had just entered the shop, and Gabriel was gone. And Castiel is relieved, truly relieved, because he knows when the pain will pass, when thinking about Balthazar won't hurt so much, he will be able to deal with being alone. Gabriel is not a loner, he doesn't like being in his head, and the silence. He needs to lavish people with attentions, and compliments and love, and Castiel hopes Sam his worthy of his amazing brother.

The Winchester's house is exactly how Gabriel described it, from the Christmas lights to the big black car in the driveway, and Castiel makes his way to the stairs, knocking three times before opening, like the text had said. "Hello ?" he pushes the heavy door, and hurries inside to keep the cold out. The first thing that hits him is how homely and nice evreything seems, and then there's this scent. He closes his eyes and just breathes, because it's Heaven. It's like green moss and sage, and tobacco. Like the first sip of beer on a warm day, and the crack of chestnut on an open fire. It's home. "Holy shit." He opens his eyes, reluctantly, but the voice his just as appealing, and he wonders what this is, when he sees the man in front of him. He's standing on a chair, hammer in hand, and was apparently in the process of putting mistletoe up just seconds ago. And he seems as transfigured and Castiel feels. He thinks the silence should be awkward, but it's not really, because now he can see how green the man's eyes are, and how stunning he is. He puts the bags he had is his hands on the floor, and that seems to shake the guy awake, he's carefully getting down and putting the hammer away, and moving. To Castiel, who can't help but reach for him, too.  
"It's you." The man is speaking again, and it's the most amazing voice he ever heard. It's burning him like strong whiskey and he can't get enough of it. He cups the stranger's face and traces the lines of his lips slowly. "It's you, you're mine. Finally, finally." Castiel realises they're both crying and he just hides his face on his soulmate's neck. His. 

"It's me." it's all he can say, and his voice is a wreck. "I've been looking for you my whole life"

He doesn't know how long they stay like this. How long it takes or them to breathe normally, and realise they're not alone anymore. Castiel's eyes are still wet, when he spots Gabriel watching him with a little smile, a gentle one, and he's resting on a taller man, who's looking at his soulmate with the same kind eyes.

"Cas, meet Dean, Sam's brother. Dean, you just met my baby bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Now on tumblr if you want : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/107326619839/green-moss-and-whiskey


End file.
